The Brightest Light of All
by Neo the Dual Keyblade Wielder
Summary: Leon and Cloud's relationship has been forgotten in the darkness...Leon is feeling worthless more and more by the day and believing that a dreamland would be much better than real life. While Cloud is still searching for his light...memories long forgotten soon arise, but is it already too late for forgiveness? LxC, and other pairings. Chapter 4 finally is smut free!
1. Chapter 1

The Brightest Light of All

 **As you can see I'm making revision on my story so constructive criticism is needed!**

 **Warning: Leon will be OOC because my theory that his badass attitude is a mask and that he's actually having Borderline Personality Disorder where he's cute, shy, sweet, and more importantly, very down on himself, and berating himself for no apparent reason...OH and Leon has a beautiful singing voice...The BPD is caused by the chocobo we all know and love! Also, ignore the mentioned OCs in this chapter, the Only OCs that will be relevant are Leon's alter egos, and Miyiko because his abilities make him useful. This fic will be having triggers and mentions of almost-rape, cutting, suicidal thoughts, also There is M rated content in certain chapters...**

 **Now enjoy the Fic!**

"Normal" talking

 _'italics_ ' Thinking

 **"BOLD"** Dark Leon talking.

 **Disclaimer: Don't own jack!**

Chapter 1

Leon was waking up in his small sized bed. He had just been dealing with his daily night terrors again...where Cloud...

The brunette shook his head to shake the thought away. It didn't matter anymore if his nightmares were real or not because the blonde warrior was back safe and sound.

 **"Why do you even think about that 'Bitch?'"** A deep voice asked, almost sounding like Leon, but a bit deeper and much more condescending.

Leon sighed as he turned around to see a mirror image of himself, the only differences being the height and hair length. This person was Dark Leon, but he preferred to be called just 'Dark' to make it easier.

Dark was only able to be seen by Leon preventing anyone else from seeing him, not to mention he had the ability of flight. The dark brunette had manifested when Leon, or rather 'Squall', arrived at Traverse Town.

"Morning to you too, Dark," Leon greeted with a soft smile and then yawned...very adorably. Only Dark ever got to see such sights like Leon with his 'Mask' off or moments where Leon was cute like this. The Dark version of Leon grinned at the drowsy brunette in the bed.

 **"Hikari, did you know you yawn just like a kitten?"** Dark said still wearing his friendly grin which only grew wider when Leon blushed lightly at the comment.

"W-what?! Shut up!" The scarred adult yelled as he looked away in embarrassment.

 **"Anyway, Why are you still living in this shit hole of an apartment? You should be making enough money to afford a better place to stay, so why are you still living in this piece of shit apartment!?"** Dark yelled at the smaller brunette, voice laced with irritation.

This had caused Leon to cringe at the irritation because when Dark was this annoyed people usually ended up getting kicked in the face. Literally.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the kitchen table of Merlin's House, A spiky blonde man had a list of names on a sheet of note book paper. This man was Cloud Strife, the Ex-SOLDIER, who had returned from finally killing his Darkness, Sephiroth. Now that his Darkness was taken care of, there was only one last goal Cloud had to accomplish.

In fact, said blonde was brooding over the fact that even after all the SHIT he went through, he still didn't find his Light. He couldn't have Aerith, Tifa was already dating the Prince of Darkness and was _WAY_ too scary to date, and if he even went anywhere near Yuffie, Neo would torture him until he had no mind left, same goes for Aerith's brother, Necros. So for the next hour, Cloud sat at the table thinking who his destined Light could be.

Cloud rested his head in his hand as he gave up. Why couldn't have a happy ending like Sora and Riku. They were a light and a darkness couple and they were happy as can be.

The door of the house swung open to reveal three people walking in with groceries in hand. Aerith, Miyiko, and Leon were setting down the bags when they noticed their spiky blonde friend's depressed face.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Aerith asked sweetly as she walked over to the blonde's side of table and noticed the piece of paper that he had been writing on. Aerith sighed as she began to comfort the younger man.

"Don't worry, Cloud. You'll find your Light eventually." The auburn haired woman said soothing the blonde's depressive state a little bit. Cloud really wished that Aerith was his light for many reasons; she was reliable, very sweet and caring, and she could take care of herself when she needed too. The sound of a giggle released him from his thoughts.

"Well~, I know exactly who Cloud's Light is!" Miyiko said coquettishly...Only to be bombarded with questions from Cloud, who had seemingly teleported with his face close to his.

"YOU DO?! WHO ARE THEY?! ARE THEY PRETTY?! ARE THEY STRONG?! ARE THEY WEAK?! I'M NOT DESPERATE OR ANYTHING?!" Cloud asked, or rather yelled, these questions so fast and loud that even Yuffie would have been impressed. Miyiko giggled at the Out of Character action the blonde had done.

Cloud, realizing how he acted, put some distance between him and the teen, pink dusting across his face as he cleared his throat.

"So, who is it?" Miyiko grinned mischievously at the question, his smile almost resembling one akin to the Cheshire Cat. The teen looked at Cloud's face and replied to the older male's question.

"Why should I tell you, Cloud-Chan? Besides, wouldn't feel so much more fulfilling to find your Light on your own?" The playful teen then smirked, "Or are you really that desperate to resort to asking for help?"

"Tch, I am not THAT desperate," The blonde told to the younger boy letting his pride take over. "I can easily find my Light without your help." At this reply, Miyiko demeanor went back to playful and childish.

"Good! Then you better find who it is quick! See ya!" Miyiko cheered before running out of the house.

Cloud somehow had a feeling that he was going to regret his decision.

 _'Yeah, you're definitely not desperate, Cloud.'_ Leon thought with a chuckle, which he was trying to hold back as Dark floated next to Cloud and began to imitate Cloud's actions. Leon still didn't know why Dark disliked the spiky blonde male so much. Dark claims to say the reason for his dislike of Cloud is because of what the blonde did ten years ago, but even though that is a valid reason, technically speaking Dark is Leon, so shouldn't he also be in love with Cloud too?

"Oh! Cloud, can Leon move in with you?" That question shocked both Cloud and Leon. Leon sighed before trying to tell Aerith that he doesn't need to live anywhere else. Cloud was going to deny it outright, until Aerith glared at them both. Ultimately, they were going to live together or face Aerith's wrath. Obviously, the latter is much more terrifying.

Cloud sighed in defeat. "Alright. I'll let Leon live with me if it makes you happy Aerith."

 **"This is gonna suck."** Dark muttered as he and Leon knew Cloud would find out things that they'd never even wanted the blonde to know.

* * *

Afterward...

Leon was pouting a little that he had to leave his old, small apartment. Just because it was low quality and was falling apart doesn't mean it wasn't hospitable or livable. The brunette had no time to process this any further as he almost dropped his bag when he finally saw Cloud's house.

How the hell could someone who's not here for nearly half a year have such a huge mansion like this?! The building was very tall nearly four stories tall and it was very clean and immaculate as well. It had more black color scheme for the paint job.

 _'Well, this_ is _Cloud we're talking about.'_ Leon thought as he mused on about the huge, black house. Cloud rubbed the back of his head as he tried to stray away from the subject of how he has such a house all to himself. Truthfully, it's great that Leon was moving in because Cloud was kind of starting feeling a bit lonely in such big home like this.

"Uh...Welcome to my humble abode, I guess?" Cloud wasn't really all that social since he had to take care of that Bastard known as Sephiroth. It took a whole decade, but the fact that Sephiroth was gone for now is SO worth it.

"Humble abode...YOU HAVE A FRICKING WATERFALL!?" Leon shouted pointing to said waterfall by the house. Cloud just groaned as everyone who's been to his house always seemed surprised by the waterfall fountain he had.

"Look, When I was in Olympus Coliseum, I won a lot of tournaments and got loads of Munny, okay?" Cloud explained as he gestured for the brunette to come inside. Leon was amazed at how...Gorgeous the house looked. Everything was neat and orderly and there was not a speck of dust to be seen. The floor was marble, making its bright white color contrast with the black, yet it still looked beautiful.

 **"Hey, don't look so surprised that it's clean. This is a guy who has no life after all."** Dark commented rudely as he floated by Leon earning a glare from the smaller brunette. Dark took notice of the glare he was receiving and glared back.

 **"Tch, Don't tell me you still care about him? You do know he abandoned you when you needed him most emotionally, right!"** Dark shouted at his Hikari trying to make him forget that jerk.

 _'I-I know I should hate him, but...'_ Leon just stared at the blonde who was showing him around with a blush forming on his face as he was thinking of blonde ten years ago. Cloud used to be so happy, so brazen, and so cute...Leon closed his eyes as he walked faster, not knowing that Cloud had stopped walking to turn towards the brunette himself.

"So, this will be your room LeAAH!" Cloud yelled as he collided with Leon and they fell to the floor with brunette on top. Leon was wincing in pain and when he opened his eyes he saw the blonde man under him. This resulted in the steel blue eyed male to blush harder.

"Leon...could you...get off? You're kind of heavy." Cloud asked and was also blushing a bit as the man on top of him looked pretty attractive from this angle.

 _'Wait...Did I just think Leon looked...Attractive?'_ The spiky blonde haired man was shocked at the fact of him finding another man attractive...well, not that Leon wasn't attractive. The brunette's body practically oozed physical perfection. Cloud even noticed that some _GUYS_ actually checked Leon out, while he was working.

"Gah! I'm so sorry, Cloud!" Leon had yelled as he sprawled onto his feet while he offered a hand to help Cloud up. "Um...Also, Cloud may I sleep with you?"

"...What?" The blonde was dumbfounded. Leon's mannerism not only changed, but he asked him if he could sleep with him. Leon the put his hands up in the air shaking them exasperatedly.

"No, no, no...It's just I have trouble and severe night terrors and I'd really like to not be alone anymore..." Leon voice had become more softer and shyer by the minute. He reminded Cloud of a shrinking violet. Cloud was so confused. Where was the bad ass Leon who'd yelled at him for saying he didn't care what happened to this world? Where was the Leon that would kill heartless with an almost angry kind of calm look on his face? Certainly this couldn't be that same Leon!

Could it?

Leon was blushing at how Cloud was staring at him. It was weird for the other male to just notice him like this. "C-Cloud, You're freaking me out..."

"Oh, OH! Sorry, and uh, yeah you can sleep with me?" Cloud was unsure of how to deal with this. Especially after what happened next.

"REALLY! YAY! THANK YOU, CLOUD!" The brunette cheered. _Cheered_. _Leon_ Cheered. That just sounded so wrong to Cloud. The blonde simply couldn't imagine the older man to just cheer like, like that! And before he thought it could get any weirder, the brunette suddenly hugged him as well.

"Uh..." Cloud felt like he needed a nice, hot shower. At least something to calm his mind because he truly believed that he was hallucinating this whole entire thing.

So the spiky blonde did just that. Cloud had went to the bathroom after stripping himself of his clothing. He had told Leon to wait in the bedroom since he was now going to be sleeping beside him.

Sighing as the hot water rinsed his body, the spiky blonde's thoughts returned to the topic of finding his Light.

"Maybe I'll never have a Light..." He muttered dejectedly as he was beginning to think that maybe he wasn't meant to have a Light. Well, who could blame the gods for that decision, he was already tainted with so much Darkness it's a miracle that he can even receive light at all. The blonde sighed as he rubbed the side of his back where his wing was.

Meanwhile...

 **"Keep your personality in check next time, Hikari."** Dark had said to Leon as the brunette had gotten his pajamas on.

"I'm sorry Dark, but it's really hard to control myself from slipping to my real personality when I'm around Cloud...I'm so hopeless..." Leon was hugging a pillow as he started to become depressed. "I'm such a weakling too. I've been training for ten years ever since Radiant Garden was conquered, and what have I to show for it..." Leon's voice became low whisper as tears silently fell from his eyes. "Nothing! I'm the weakest warrior here...Even after all my training Cloud, Tifa, and even Sora are still many times stronger..."

 **"Hikari...Stop berating yourself!"** Dark had begged silently as he couldn't do a thing about this. The power to materialize himself into the real world, and yet he knows he can do nothing about this. Dark had then cast a sleep spell on the brunette. Leon had slowly began to drift into sleep.

 **"It doesn't matter that he won't remember, I'll always know,"** Dark whispered in a loving voice to his light half. **"That you're strongest and brightest Light of all."** The dark brunette finished as he kissed Leon's forehead before the brunette fell asleep fully.

* * *

Meanwhile, Unbeknownst to everyone, A hooded figure had been watching the town of Radiant Garden from the highest point. The figure motioned her hand to the sky, creating a dark portal that swirled and expanded. Creatures of unknown varieties were dropping from the portal before it closed.

"Go my Nightmares. Reek havoc, and invade this world's dreams. The more nightmares they experience, the stronger I'll become." A feminine, monotone voice had commanded which made the dozens of Black creatures disperse.

The hooded woman chuckled softly, her hood revealing only her glowing silver eyes.

"I sense very powerful Nightmares and dreams from some of the residents of this world, but one stands out exponentially so." The woman said tor herself before holding her hand open to produce a energy orb in her palm. The orb was distorted, but inside was a picture of a brunette beside a spiky blonde haired man. They both were sleeping peacefully.

"I see," The woman's expressionless face cracked a small smile. "This will be much more interesting than I thought."

 **As you know, I'd love to know your opinion on my fic and as long as you aren't TOO MEAN I'd like some constructive feedback with some suggestions, and I'd like a nice review or two...SO REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I SUCK OR IF YOU LIKE IT...But be nice, please!**


	2. Awkwardness

The Brightest Light of All Chapter 2

 **UPDATE: REVISED!**

 **Hello, vespians! I'm doing a new type of intro notes style and I want to see if you like it much better like this. This is Chapter two of my story, and I'm already working on chappy 3!**

 **Leon: Really? Are you?**

 **Shut up! Anyway, I'm going to tell you that this story is gonna have a Lemon soon in Chapter 4, and I need your decision; would you like a flashback lemon or a current day Lemon? Please tell me what you'd like in the reviews. Also, this is gonna be an awkward chapter(hence the title)!**

 **Also, Shiva is going to come in this story. As well...I'm thinking of having a chapter dedicated to Leon's journal, but I don't know how to express the dates since it'll be from when he was 13 to when he is currently 26. Well, enough rambling on to the fic!**

 **Leon: By the way, this idiot doesn't own anything.**

Chapter 2 Awkwardness...

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cloud groggily awoke from his bed with a yawn. He had been awoken by the bright light coming from window, which usually was blinded shut. The spiky blonde noticed a delicious smell in the air. It caused his belly to rumble in hunger.

The ex-SOLDIER followed the source of the smell all the way to the kitchen where he saw a very shocking sight before his eyes. In the kitchen, making breakfast, was none other than Leon who was silently cooking pancakes in just a white t-shirt and black boxers and an apron. The brunette turned around and greeted him, but his tone of voice was different from last night.

"Oh. Morning, Cloud. I decided to make us breakfast." Leon stated in a tone of voice that fitted his usual personality, where he's not open to others. Cloud sighed in relief as he was glad the scarred warrior was back to normal because the brunette's behavior the night before creeped him out.

The blonde decided to forget about that as he stared at the spread on his table that Leon had already prepared. In a large bowl were scrambled eggs, there was also sausages that were cut up into individual slices, four slices of toast on a plate, and there was a small amount of bacon set on a large plate. The blonde couldn't stop his mouth from slightly drooling as he took in the scent of the breakfast spread before him. But when Cloud tried to get a slice of toast from the plate...

SMACK!

"OW!" Cloud yelled in pain as he held his hand, which now had red bruise from the ladle that had smacked it.

"No eating until everything is done, Cloud." Leon ordered in a cold, emotionless before resuming finishing the pancakes. The spiky blonde was curious as to how the Gunblade wielder was making pancakes because one, he didn't know he had flour in his house? And two, it helps if Leon decides to move out soon.

Not that Cloud couldn't cook...It was that he was so bad at it that Aerith forbid him from trying to cook ever again. Why do you think he was never around when the Committee makes dinner?

However, before he could muster the courage to actually see..."DONE!" Leon's voice had pulled him out of his thoughts. What Cloud saw next was very shocking, not to mention confusing.

"Uhhh...Leon?"

"Yeah."

"Why do the pancakes look like... _That?_ "

The brunette stared at his blonde friend confused. "What do you mean?"

Cloud's pancakes were okay...No more than okay! They were perfect! They looked right, smelled delicious, and weren't burnt, but...they were shaped like hearts...No really!

Every single pancake Cloud had on his plate was a heart. Cloud didn't mind, but then the thought of Leon being in love with him seeped into his head and it really creeped him out a bit. Sure, he wasn't fully straight don't get him wrong...When you live in the underworld for 9 years of your life, then you do anything for survival... _ANYTHING_. Cloud shuddered at the idea of his memories in the underworld. Leon noticed that when Cloud ate his pancakes he would have a weird look on his face.

"Is there a problem with them being shaped like hearts?" Leon sternly asked the blonde, pulling the younger man from his thoughts.

"It's nothing, Leon. Anyway, this all looks great. Let's eat!" Cloud said wanting to change the subject as soon as possible. "Wow! These are delicious, Leon. I think you might be a better cook than Aerith!" Cloud commented after having a bite of the heart shaped pancake.

Leon was surprised by the compliment, he had the urge to hug Cloud, kiss him, thank him for his praise. The steel eyed man shook his head resisting those urges, even though it was very hard.

"Tch, whatever..." Leon muttered as he began to eat his breakfast as well slightly blushing a bit.

* * *

While the two warriors were eating their food, Cloud had noticed something odd about Leon's thighs...They seemed to have two fading puncture wounds...Cloud had been in combat with Sephiroth since he was 13, so if anyone knew what a healing wound looked like, it was him.

"Leon, did you get hurt during...the Heartless war?" Cloud asked as he got dressed in his usual attire. Leon looked shocked as the blonde had seen his fading wounds.

"Yeah, from the heartless." The brunette replied a little too quickly. Cloud had placed his chin in his hand as he looked at Leon's wounds while the brunette tried to find his pants. Those were definitely not heartless wounds. They looked more like wounds from a blade...and they pierced through too. The stoic blonde was going to have to ask the brunette that at a later date.

"Aha. Found them." Leon said to himself as he found his dark blue leather pants. Cloud just looked at them with disdain

"What is it with you and leather?" Cloud accidentally asked out loud.

"Huh?"

"You know, why do you always wear tight, leather clothing?" The spiky blonde grinned as he was waiting for an answer from the otherwise, dumbstruck brunette. "Heh, is it a fetish?" Cloud joked before leaving the room, chuckling at his own joke. Squall just got his pants on and looked at himself in a mirror, working on placing his 'mask' on. As he was doing that, he couldn't help but remember the past...

 _Flashback_

 _"Teehee, you know Squally, You'd look super duper sexy if you wore skintight leather," A spiky blonde boy with a pony-tail said smirking at blushing brunette._

 _"W-what?! No I wouldn't!" Squall stuttered, his face becoming red at thought_

 _"Yes, you would!" Cloud said pouting cutely. He then kissed Squall on the lips in a full lip lock._

 _Squall was shocked by this, but kissed back anyway, his tongue battling for dominance and soon asking the blonde for permission to enter his mouth. Cloud replied opening his mouth, letting his shy lover dominate his mouth. The steel eyed boy made sure to mark the blue eyed angel's mouth to make sure that the blonde knew he was his and his alone._

 _After a few minutes of making out, Squall and Cloud separated both gasping for air. Squall was a bit embarrassed while Cloud had a lewd grin on his as they tried to get air back into their lungs._

 _"Squally, you sure are a bad boy when it comes to sexual activity hehehe..." The spiky blonde boy said his voice laced with inner desire as he went over and licked Squall's ear._

 _"Ah..ah...Cloud!" Squall moaned uncontrollably as his younger lover did things to him...He felt embarrassed, but Cloud was always the stronger(And more perverted) one of the two. It's a wonder how the blonde was still his Uke after factoring all that. He did not want to remember Cloud's reasoning. It consisted of 'swords'...And that Squall's 'sword' was much bigger. It took a good while before the brunette knew what that_ REALLY _meant._

 _End flashback..._

Hahhh...How Leon missed those days. He always wondered what had happened to make Cloud become this socially awkward considering that Sora takes after him...Oh, you didn't know that Sora was their child? Well, neither does Sora so that's not important right now.

 **"Le~on!"** A female voice shouted that only Leon would recognize.

 _'Oh no...'_ Leon groaned as he turned to the direction of the voice. _'What do you want Shiva?'_

Materializing in solid form, much to Leon's chagrin, was beautiful brown haired woman who was wearing...a female version of his outfit, no scratch that...A very skimpy female version of his outfit. She was taller than him by a few inches and she carried staff on her back. She looked almost like a female version of Leon too, scar and everything. The exceptions were attitude which was too chipper and fangirlish, her love for cute things, and...her chest.

Leon doesn't know what factors into girls having huge breast...but Shiva can literally put Tifa's to shame. Leon doesn't know if her size is even possible.

"Lee was getting boring to hang out and I heard from Dark that you were living with Cloudy-puu!" Shiva said with a bright look in her eyes as she stared down at her master.

"Fine you can watch him, but dematerialize. Now." Leon said face palming at her lewd appearance. He could almost hear her pouting in disappointment.

* * *

While Leon was working on a pipe that had busted, he had told Cloud to just stay back since Cloud would just get in the way. That left nothing for Cloud to do but watch Leon's butt all day.

And the blonde didn't seem to mind.

Cloud first noticed that the numerous belts Leon wore had slid down and made an X around his butt. The blonde chuckled to himself that belts meant nothing to hide that sexy, firm ass.

' _No entry heh heh..._ ' The blonde thought still staring at that the brunette's firm, sexy ass.

Wait, what...? The blonde had to contemplate what he just thought. Yeah, he just thought that Leon's ass was sexy. He can't be thinking like that when he need's to find his light.

Still...staring at it felt kind of right.

Leon knew where Cloud was staring and was so glad that the spiky blonde couldn't see him blushing. "Ahem, Cloud past me the other wrench, please?" Leon asked not getting a reply.

"Cloud?" Leon then felt a hand on his ass and shot ram rod straight. Cloud just realized what he had done and was shocked and stuttering mess as not only did he just grope Leon, he did it in public and to make things even worse.

"Kyaaahhh! Cloud just Groped Leon!" Said a hyperactive ninja, who wished she had had her camera at that moment.

"Yuffie, it wasn't like that!" Cloud yelled, his pale skin showing his face was redder than a tomato. Leon was glaring death at Cloud, who flinched and backed away scared of what Leon could do. Little did he know, Dark Leon was in control while the Real Leon was pulled into the playroom* where he fainted because of Cloud's action.

" **Listen here, Blondie! If you ever touch me like that again without my permission...You'll wish you'd never been alive when you got from fighting with that pathetic Sephiroth.** " Dark threatened using Leon's body and reveled in the fear that radiated from Cloud. God, he hated that he loved this Bitch. He was much cuter when he was younger. The fact that he's turned into a lazy, pouting-oh sorry-brooding bastard now is very disappointing.

Wait...The only one who would have grabbed Leon's ass without permission would be the blonde if Dark remembered the past correctly, but Cloud doesn't remember that. The only thing that both Cloud and Leon forgot was the name of their home world before Tron helped the whole Committee remember.

"Now, past me the wrench." Leon said in his normal voice, but there was a hint of a blush on his face. Cloud past him the wrench and was scrambling trying to find the right words to say.

 _'W-why would my body just move on it's own like that!?'_ Cloud thought confused as to why he had that urge to just...grope Leon's lower back. He's normally in control of his body, but for some strange reason, he had the urge to squeeze it as hard as he could.

"Uh, L-Leon I really didn't mean to-" Cloud was cut off by Leon himself.

"W-whatever! Just forget this ever happened, understood!" Leon commanded looking away from the blonde, his face stained with red. The brunette was NOT going to have another embarrassing personality shift again. Not in public.

Cloud nodded and decided to just go to the Training Area.

Leon was noticeably growling and upset because of what Cloud did. He was using the bolts in the pipes as an outlet

"Stupid Cloud! Groping me like that! In public no less!" Leon hissed audible enough for only himself to hear.

Later that day, Leon was still upset so he decided to head to to the Training Area where Cloud was. He was currently slicing the air in with his Gunblade, audibly growling.

"Do you wanna spar?" Cloud calmly asked the seething brunette. He really was sorry for what he did, maybe sparring will let help Leon get over it. Unfortunately, this question yielded the opposite effect.

"No. I'm not in the mood to be defeated and feel weak." Leon growled attacking the air with an even heavier slash.

"What do you mean?" The blonde asked not getting it.

"We've sparred 33 times Cloud. You have 33 victories...How many victories does that leave me?" Leon scowled as he asked that question. "So, the only way you'll help is by staying still and letting me hack at your body for several hours until I'm satisfied." Leon gritted through his teeth.

Cloud was getting a bit annoyed with this. "Come on, I'm not that strong."

Leon swiped the air some more.

Cloud usually never let his emotions get to him, but he was really starting to get fed up with the brunette's attitude. So what if Leon kept losing to him, it doesn't matter. Sparring with someone else is much better for stress.

Leon's glare and anger intensified. Cloud rolled his eyes and started to walk over to the brunette to force him to spar with him. Sure he was going to win again, but maybe if he threw the match he might make older man happier at least.

 _'No, Leon would know if I was holding back my strength...the last thing he needs is a hollow victory because I felt sorry.'_ The spiky blonde thought as he made his way towards the steaming brunette.

Cloud grabbed Leon's wrist to bring him to the center of the Training Area, but Leon pulled away. Cloud, adamant on making the brunette spar with him, tried again this time having a firm grip on the older man's wrist. However, Leon pulled his wrist back enough that he pulled Cloud into an awkward position where their lips were almost touching. Leon pushed the blonde away causing him to fall on his ass.

"Ow...Sorry, again." Cloud awkwardly apologized, but when he looked up he noticed the brunette was long gone.

* * *

Afterwards, as a result of the whole awkwardness of the past events that happened earlier that day, Leon didn't eat dinner with Cloud. He just took a shower, put on his night clothes, and hopped into the bed wanting to sleep.

 **"KYAAA! He's remembering you, Leon! Why else would he grab you like that?"** Shiva cheered having a field day about Cloud's aggressive behavior.

Leon kind of would love the old Cloud to come back. That would be grand if Cloud realized his light was RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM! However, that would only happen in a dream. This is reality where life makes sure to screw you over and never let you have a happy ending. With that last thought

As soon as Cloud got in bed he was grabbed by a pair of arms and he was soon in Leon's arms. Cloud for some reason didn't mind and Leon seemed to need it so...the blonde decided to he hugged Leon as well. The spiky blonde felt...happy when he was like this with the brunette.

But...why?

Oh well, he'll think more on it tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Revising is time consuming!**

 ***The playroom is a room in Leon's mind that is made so that his alternate sides can chat with him or throw parties in his mind***


	3. Their 'Relationship' Begins!

The Brightest Light of All Chapter 3

 **REVISED!**

 **WARNING: Cutting in this chapter**

 **Disclaimer: I don't jack shit! But I do own my OC's and my pre-ordered FFXV game!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 3 What are Nightmares?!

A lady had been walking down the streets of Radiant Garden in the dead of night when she suddenly heard a growl. The woman was becoming paranoid as the growling became more audible and clear. She took off down the streets into an ally only to see one horrific creature as her last sight. Before she could even scream her head was ripped off clean from her body and eaten with ease. The monstrosity was gorging her insides, tearing the rest of her corpse apart limb from limb, and growled in disdain. This human's nightmares weren't strong enough to satisfy it. It growled loudly in the night as it ate the rest of its victim and left no trace but her head, as it was unsatisfied. It needed more. More! Stronger nightmares to devour.

* * *

Leon woke up with a gasp.

He had another nightmare again. It was of Cloud leaving him...for Sephiroth. Not only that, but he and the one-winged angel had killed all of his friends and everyone else in Radiant Garden...except for him. They left him alive, broken, and all alone. It was torture.

"*Hic**Hic*" Leon sobbed as he was crying from how real the nightmare felt. He couldn't take it. He had to 'punish' himself! The brunette had then taken out a secret knife he kept with himself and went into the bathroom. The brunette had slammed the door shut, locking it automatically. He ripped his belts off his arm, revealing his numerous scars and cuts that he healed himself.

Leon smiled crazily as he sliced his wrist, the blood seeping out of the wound always encouraged him. Maybe this will make him stronger...hehehe...Time for more, he always thought.

"You're nothing." Slice.

"You'll never amount to anything." Another slice.

"You don't deserve happiness." Leon was crying as he made a very deep slice. The blood started to spill and stain the white of the sink. There was so much and Leon thought there should be more of his blood on the ground. Heh, no one would care if Leon Leonhart were to die, it'd just be treated as another pointless death. Leon went to slice his wrist even deeper than before.

 **"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"** Dark Leon yelled as he materialized himself and grabbed his Hikari(1) and restrained him. The smaller brunette was frightened from the tone in Dark's voice. Snapping out of his trance state, the light brown haired man looked down at the new cuts on his wrist. Realization finally hit Leon making drop the knife from his trembling hand. Tears began to fall more and more from his eyes.

"Why?! Why do I have to live this life unhappy!?" Leon screamed into his double's chest as he let tears and sobs escape him, voice filled with anger. Tears streamed down the brunette's face like rain drops. It looked as if they wouldn't stop falling and it just broke Dark's heart.

Why? Why did his Hikari have to love someone who won't remember him? His Tenshi(2) deserved so much better than that...Bastard!

 **"Shhh,** **shh. It's alright Hikari...Maybe someday he'll remember you, but you don't have to hurt yourself..."** Dark whispered gently into the smaller brunette's ear. **"Alright, now let's clean this up, so Cloud doesn't get suspicious. Okay?"** Leon nodded before he looked up, revealing red, bloodshot eyes from crying.

Before the Dark brunette knew it, tears fell down his face from looking at his beautiful Hikari crying.

KNOCK, KNOCK!

"Leon! Are you okay? I heard the bathroom door slam shut, and you've been in there for awhile now," Cloud said very concerned for his friend. Heck, were they even friends? In all due respect, this is the most interaction that he and the brunette had ever had these past few days.

"I'm fine." Leon stated back as he finished washing the sink of blood and bandaging his wounds.

"O-okay?" Cloud said unconvinced of the other's tone of voice. The spiky blonde just sighed and decided to go back to bed.

Leon wiped his eyes and washed his face. Leon looked down at his thighs at the stab wounds. The stab wounds he himself inflicted.

Leon opened the door. He got back into the bed facing opposite of Cloud.

The blonde was falling asleep, but he could've sworn he heard crying coming from the bathroom...Why?

* * *

The very next morning...

The Restoration Committee was on prime alert as an attack on a civilian had occurred last night. The most shocking thing is that...it wasn't from a heartless attack. It couldn't have been because the blood was everywhere, and the only evidence left was the victim's head.

The poor woman's face still held the same terrified face she had as she was decapitated. The civilians were told not to be out during the late night unless they had proper protection to keep them safe.

After that, Leon was working on the lights and the water system in Tifa's bar.

They had built it for her as a gift because when Tifa was 12 years old, she said she wanted to run her own bar here, in Radiant Garden. The dark brunette almost forgot about that wish. As she was finishing cleaning the rest of dishes, she noticed Cloud sitting on a bar stool, moping again about finding his Light. Tifa could only sigh as the spiky blonde continued to brood over that.

"Cloud, you need to stop moping, got it?" Tifa said trying to get the blonde out of his depressed state.

Suddenly, the windows were broken from loud roar that seemed to produce strong shock waves. The sheer force of the roar knocked Leon onto the ground and before the brunette could blink he was surrounded by 3 horrendous, dark creatures. Leon scrambled to the floor, Gunblade in hand as he looked at the three creatures apprehensively.

The creatures were four-legged, their mouths big with acidic drool, as they closed in on the Committee Leader. Leon glared at the hideous beasts and charged in to attack, but when his Gunblade made contact it didn't cause the creature any pain at all. The skin felt like steel against his weapon.

"What?!" Leon muttered to himself in shock before he was roared in the face, but before the monster could even do anything further, a giant sword came smashing down its head causing it to disappear. Cloud glared at the other two before they roared and retreated. Leon was still shocked at as to what just happened.

"What the hell were those things?!" Tifa yelled as she ran to the still shaken up brunette. Leon finally got himself together and started to walk out of the bar, ignoring the other two. Tifa and Cloud were very stunned at this action.

"Cloud..." Tifa said in a concerned tone of voice. The blonde knew what she wanted him to do and nodded. Cloud started to follow the older male as quietly as possible.

* * *

Leon couldn't believe he needed to be protected by Cloud! Gods, why was he such a useless weakling. He trained with all his heart and yet he was still too weak to defeat the enemy. He was just...too weak.

The brunette walked dejectedly, his sadness radiating off his body. As he was walking by a group men had noticed the brunette and they all had a lecherous look on their faces as they thought up a devious plot. Leon had decided to go down an alleyway, you know just to clear his head when he suddenly was pinned to the wall. Leon had only glared as he knew who the culprit was.

Dilan and his stupid gang.

"Hey sexy, why you walking all alone?" The bastard had the gall to even try and flirt with him. Leon glared at the male who was taller than him. The jackass had green hair in a boyish ponytail, and he was wearing a red sleeveless jacket, and blue jeans. Leon hated Dilan because he always looked at him with that disgusting want in his eyes. The brunette wanted to punch those perfect teeth in green haired man's mouth.

"What do you want, _Dilan_." Leon grounds out the man's name, voice laced with repulsion. Dilan had smirked and purred.

Dilan was also a renowned playboy, and he hit on a lot of guys and girls in the town. However, he liked to tease Leon the most because of how calm and cool the brunette was.

"Don't be like that, baby," Dilan whispered huskily into the warrior's ear, causing an involuntary shudder. "I'll treat you right if you just give me a chance." Leon was gonna push him off until Dilan started to playing with a lock of his hair.

Now, normal people would not be shaken up by someone playing with their hair, but Leon had a lot of past issues and this one was...the worst. A sixteen year old boy, in a bar in Traverse Town, a few guys who are many years older start to hassle the boy, and play with his soft hair.

"Oh, looky here boys. The Committee Leader is all shaken up from my actions! He must want it bad~." Dilan laughed and so did the other men.

That boy was pushed onto a table and restrained and...and...

"Hehe! Also, Leon I heard that you killed some people in Traverse Town," Dilan said casually with the same stupid smirk on his face. This comment caused Leon to twitch and become still. Him? Kill people? Oh yeah...

"So babe, I won't let that secret slip from lips if you give me and my friends a good time, if you know what I mean." Dilan snickered his gang of thugs snickering and laughing as well. The brunette had his eyes covered by his hair. His whole body trembled in anger, hell he was seething in uncontrollable rage. They needed to suffer. They needed to pay for making him feel like this.

 _'I can't take this!'_

 ** _'Let me show them what happens when they mess with you, my Hikari.'_**

 _'With pleasure, do as you please...but don't kill them, okay?'_

 ** _'Yeah, yeah...I got it.'_**

Dilan was waiting for Leon to reply only to receive a strong foot to the side of his face, blowing him across the alley way into a wall, actually leaving an imprint into the cement.

 **"Oops, sorry."** Dark apologized sarcastically as he lowered his leg calmly. He placed his hands in his pockets knowing he wasn't going to need them for this fight.

The other gang members glared at the brunette before brandishing their weapons and charging at him with anger.

The first one who wielded a metal bat went down with ease. All it took was a round house kick to the face and he was incapacitated. The second one almost got Dark, well actually, Dark allowed him to get close because he saw his attack coming from a mile away, so Dark proceeded to break his pitiful arm with ease and stomped on his stomach, adding insult to injury. The third one who had a knife was at least smarter than the other two and attacked with skill and finesse, but when he thought he got Dark, the brunette had disappeared. The thug looked up to see Dark spinning in a vertical circle in the air before the brunette kicked the thug in the face with extreme force. As Dark landed on his feet, he surveyed his handiwork. Well, it wasn't as bloody as last time, so they won't be asked any questions. But more importantly...

 **"Hey, Cloud stop hiding you're terrible at it."** Dark said casually causing said spiky blonde to flinch somewhat before coming out of his hiding spot. Dark then thought of something fun. How about he show the blonde the real Leon _and_ Dark Leon. Dark chuckled and concentrated and separated himself from the brunette into his own form and body. Leon looked drowsy and confused, but not as confused as Cloud.

The spiky blonde was jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he hell he was seeing. Why were there two Leons!?

Leon noticed Cloud staring in disbelief and was wondering what the blonde was so shocked about before he noticed that Dark was right beside him.

 _'Aw shit! Why did you do this, Dark?!'_ Leon was trying to find the right words to handle this situation, but he couldn't think of any excuse that would make this any better.

 **"Well, seeing how we're all together again, Allow me to introduce myself. I am Dark Leon."** Dark said smiling sending chills down Cloud's spine. **"And you are going to be Leon's boyfriend."**

All that followed was an very long pause.

"What."

Both Leon and Cloud stared at Dark, but the dark brunette just snickered and focused on Cloud.

 **"You are going to pretend to date Leon so people like Dilan leave him alone. If you don't comply, I'll rip your head off. Bye!"** And with that Dark vanished by fading away, leaving a very scared Cloud and a very speechless Leon.

"Did...he...just..." Leon couldn't even fathom what the hell Dark was even thinking. Why did he even do this?

At the same time, Cloud had to think about what he just got himself into, as confusing and weird as it was. On the outside, he wore his usual stoic face.

Consequently, if he doesn't date Leon then he's gonna die, but what if he meets his Light while he's supposedly "dating" Leon. Then what? Just leave Leon high and dry while he goes to be with his Light. Cloud can't do that! He's way too faithful in a relationship. He could never leave someone unless there was a good enough reason to. Not to mention if he ever leaves Leon like that, then that Dark Leon would kill him in the most brutal way possible. So, what could he do?! Cloud began thinking of multiple plans as to how he could deal with this kind of problem.

Leon sighed. It was already getting more and more difficult to fight back his personality shifts because he was living with his ex-lover, but now the blonde was racking his brain on what to do, which amused Leon. He knows he trapped the spiky blonde man from any escape points in this situation, but still Cloud just seemed to become instantly scared of Dark. Leon was one of the only people, the other being Aerith, who could actually read the through the stoic expression on Cloud's face.

"Cloud, I thought you didn't take orders from anyone?" Leon smirked a little amused at how hard the blonde was thinking.

"Leon," Cloud said in a serious tone as he turned his expressionless face to the brunette, "What do I do?" Cloud asked.

Leon honestly didn't know.

* * *

Later that day, Leon found a piano in Cloud's house and couldn't hold back to try it out. The brunette looked around before closing the door and turning the lock. Leon was actually very skilled at playing the piano, and actually he can sing, but he'd never want any of his friends to know that. He'd die of embarrassment.

Leon sat on the piano bench, cleared his throat, and thought of what he would play. The brunette decided to play a song that he wrote right after when he first met Dark. Leon started began to sing in his beautiful voice.

 **(AN: This is "Lost Boy" By Ruth B. I obviously do not own this song at all! In this fic I'm just going to say that Leon wrote this song when he was young.)**

 _"There was a time when I was alone_  
 _Nowhere to go and no place to call home_  
 _My only friend was the man in the moon_  
 _And even sometimes he would go away, too_

 _Then one night, as I closed my eyes_  
 _I saw a shadow flying high_  
 _He came to me with the sweetest smile_  
 _Told me he wanted to talk for awhile_  
 _He said, "Peter Pan, that's what they call me_  
 _I promise that you'll never be lonely, " and ever since that day_

 _I am a lost boy from Neverland_  
 _Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_  
 _And when we're bored we play in the woods_  
 _Always on the run from Captain Hook_  
 _"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me_  
 _Away from all of reality_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_  
 _And lost boys like me are free_  
 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_  
 _And lost boys like me are free_

 _He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe_  
 _Believe in him and believe in me_  
 _Together we will fly away in a cloud of green_  
 _To your beautiful destiny_  
 _As we soared above the town that never loved me_  
 _I realized I finally had a family_  
 _Soon enough we reached Neverland_  
 _Peacefully my feet hit the sand_  
 _And ever since that day_

 _I am a lost boy from Neverland_  
 _Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_  
 _And when we're bored we play in the woods_  
 _Always on the run from Captain Hook_  
 _"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me_  
 _Away from all of reality_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_  
 _And lost boys like me are free_  
 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_  
 _And lost boys like me are free_

 _Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Wendy Darling_  
 _Even Captain Hook, you are my perfect story book_  
 _Neverland, I love you so_  
 _You are now my home sweet home_  
 _Forever a lost boy at last_

 _Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Wendy Darling_  
 _Even Captain Hook, you are my perfect story book_  
 _Neverland, I love you so_  
 _You are now my home sweet home_  
 _Forever a lost boy at last_

 _And for always I will say_

 _I am a lost boy from Neverland_  
 _Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_  
 _And when we're bored we play in the woods_  
 _Always on the run from Captain Hook_  
 _"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me_  
 _Away from all of reality_

 _Neverland is home to a lost boy like me_  
 _And lost boys like me is free_  
 _Neverland is home to a lost boy like me_  
 _And a lost boy like me is free"_

"Wow!" A voice shocked Leon out of his singing trance state. The startled brunette turned to see the door was opened. Wide open. However, that wasn't what shocked him the most. What shocked most was that everyone was staring at him with surprised looks on their faces. Which meant they heard him sing...

"Please...Please tell me you guys didn't-"

"Hear you sing in the most beautiful voice ever!" Yuffie finished for him, exaggerating just a little too much.

"Uh yeah. We heard you." Tifa said in a calm voice, being the only one smiling at how lovely Leon sounded. She could practically feel what Leon was feeling while he sung. It was so...entrancing.

Leon groaned loudly, head falling on the piano.

 **AND SCENE!**

 **(1): Hikari means 'Light' and Dark And Lee...mostly Dark calls Leon their precious Hikari because right now only they, Aerith, Tifa, and Miyiko can see and feel Leon's warm light.**

 **(2): Tenshi means 'Angel' and Dark is the ONLY one allowed to call Leon an Angel even though it is a term usually used for lovers. This is showing just how much Dark loves Leon.**

 **How was that...Also, I'm trying to make this darker and darker as I go on, So if you have any suggestions please do tell me. Loves you all, Please Review though!**


	4. Chapter 4

The Brightest Light of All Chapter 4

Dreams are.. **.A much Better Form** of Reality...

 **UPDATE: SMUT REMOVED BECAUSE IT SUCKED! I can do better and besides it didn't make sense! OH...and my new story is almost done.**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own KH!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Leon couldn't believe that his secret was blown. They now knew that he could not only play, but sing using the piano as well! This was so embarrassing. Yuffie, hyperactive and ecstatic as always, ran so fast towards the brunette that she practically teleported right in front of his face.

"Who knew that our so called cold hearted leader could sing with such emotion!?" Yuffie asked or rather yelled as she stared back at the group, stars literally forming in her eyes.

Leon cleared his throat. "Why are you guys in here? Better yet, How did you unlock the door?" Leon asked the meddlesome eavesdroppers with a strong glare adorned on his face. Everyone was chuckling nervously and Yuffie backed away, whistling as she did so. Leon growled as he turned his glare to her.

"H-hey, it's Cloud's house! And I couldn't pass up knowing what you were going to do in this rooAAH!" The ninja screamed before dodging a Gunblade that was meant to cleave her in half.

"YUFFIE!" Leon growled chasing the energetic ninja angrily.

* * *

Leon sighed as he got ready for bed after that disastrous event. He couldn't believe how nosy his so called friends were. Man, talk about no privacy. Leon just wanted to live in a dream. When Leon wasn't having vicious nightmares or rather traumatic experiences that he'd rather not delve into, his dreams were the most pleasant, beautiful of all. Just a wonderland of pure bliss. A world where...

"I won't feel sadness...I won't be alone...A world of my choice." The brunette finished aloud, but mostly to himself. Leon didn't really like the reality he was in. In fact, he **loathes** the reality he's in. This 'Reality' was where he was damaged most, hurt in tremendous ways, and he couldn't do anything about it at all. This 'Reality' is where he was forced to live through the sadness of a broken heart, with no true cure to fix it. The millions of pieces that were his heart were slowly mending themselves back together, but not even at a substantial slow rate. It was why Leon loved dreams. Especially...his Wonderland. No, not the world he visited. No, it wasn't that Wonderland, His Wonderland. A world that was just as crazy, yet very fun and loving. With his friends like Dark Leon.

A smile formed on Leon's face as he lied his head on the pillow, closing his eyes. Maybe, he'll dream about that place again. Dreams. Are much better than reality anyway.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the bar, Tifa and Aerith were still busy cleaning up. Well, Tifa was cleaning up, while Aerith was still resting on the bench since she was overdid it a bit with rebuilding the structures with Leon. Believe or not, when it comes to restoration, Aerith is not joking. She's a hard worker, almost as much as Leon. Tifa couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of when she asked Aerith why she worked as hard as she does.

Her answer; "To show you don't need a sword as big as your ego to actually do something."

Tifa had to register that for a minute, before she finally got who she was talking about.

All jokes aside, the auburn haired woman was resting her sore muscles from the labor that she had been working on that day. She could see the Cetra wincing every time she went to pick up her glass of water.

"So Tifa...anything new with Leon?" Aerith asked as she put her half full glass down on the table. She and Tifa were the only ones(Aside from Miyiko) who knew that Leon was a Light. It was very hard for them to not just tell Cloud, but he wouldn't believe them since, unlike their Lights, he can't sense a thing from Leon at all. Well, it might be because Leon's light encompasses the ENTIRE WORLD itself. No joke. It was a bit hard to believe at first, but it did make sense as to why only certain people could sense it.

"Nothing much has changed, but his...emotions are fluctuating variously. Also, Aerith did you notice that dark being that's always around him?" The dark brunette asked as she looked up from the sink stopping her previous activity. Aerith closed her eyes and let out a gentle sigh.

"You know, I thought I was the only one who saw him," The emerald eyed woman stated with a calm tone. "He looks just like Leon, doesn't he?" Aerith asked her friend who seemed to be struggling with the situation at hand. A multitude of thoughts were going through her head at this point.

Who was that shadow? Is he good or evil? Did he have any secret agenda? These questions were making Tifa very nervous, and Aerith sensed this. She placed a calming hand upon Tifa's shoulder. Tifa snapped out of her thoughts upon seeing Aerith's smiling face.

"Tifa, you don't need to worry about him. He's not evil. He's solely protecting Leon because he's very...protective of him." Aerith explained to her friend who in turn sighed in relief.

"Thank Hyne, because seriously Aerith, I was really worried about it..." Tifa confessed. The thing is that they both don't know why Leon is so messed up to begin with, well they were close, but they were thinking that it wouldn't be this serious. Tifa knew what a broken heart could do to a person, but she never knew that Cloud would be so forgetful.

You see the reason Tifa had disappeared from Traverse Town was solely to drag Cloud back and reunite with him. She succeeded...at first, and then Cloud started to avoid her. He had thought she was his light, and wasn't brave enough to face it at the time. Tifa had really been confused, so had Aerith. Not to mention that the spiky blonde jackass never told Leon he had went off to fight Sephiroth. The women had never seen Cloud act so asshole-ish before.

Suddenly, Aerith smirked a little to herself. "Fun fact, that dark being got Leon and Cloud back together."

Silence...

More Silence...

Until it finally hit her.

"WHAAAAAT!"

In his home, Cloud sneezed.

* * *

Later that night, Leon had woken up from bed uncomfortably. It wasn't a night terror or anything, no actually it was something. Very embarrassing actually. He had a very uncomfortable erection. Leon had tried to will it away, but it wouldn't go down and he couldn't masturbate in Cloud's home, that would be too weird.

Leon was in the bathroom waiting for his stiff cock to deflate , but no it was still achingly hard even after fifteen minutes. This was really irritating the brunette. Hell, it seemed like he was harder than before.

Unbeknownst to Leon, Cloud had been awake as well and had seen the brunette's little problem. The spiky blonde smirked as he thought about going through with what he was thinking about doing. Cloud smirked even more as he decided to go through with it.

 **SMUT REMOVED(A/N: *Sarcastic* NOOOO!)**

* * *

After hours of playing with each others bodies, the two men were finally satisfied. They were still making out passionately and profusely. After ending their little make out session, Cloud slapped Leon's ass with smirk on his face before pulling him closer to hold onto him. Leon smirked back at the cocky action.

"Oh, and where did that come from, Spiky?" Leon asked with a shiteating grin on his face as he wrapped a hand around the blonde's waist.

"Just Reminding you who it belongs to now." Cloud said as he looked into the steel eyed with a sly grin.

"Besides, I'll need to buy lube for when I top you." Cloud finished, making Leon look at him like he was crazy.

"Who said you were topping me, I'm topping you." Leon simply stated before Cloud pushed him down to lie on top of him.

"Nuh-uh, I'm fucking you hard." Cloud said as he lied his head on the brunette's muscular chest. "I'm going to pound your ass so hard, you'll be addicted to me." The spiky blonde male continued trying sound dominant. Leon thought about Cloud fucking him in the ass. Hot, but not happening anytime soon.

"Yeah, I'm topping you." Leon simply said again. The brunette was then trying to drown out the spiky blonde's constant bitching and whining about how it was not fair.

"Fine, Leon give me one good valid reason why I can't top!" Cloud asked expecting no good reasons for why. Suddenly, the blonde found himself pulled up to meet cold steel eyes.

"One: You wouldn't hold back, and since you have freaking SOLDIER strength I'd be crippled for possibly months. Two: Following Reason One; If I'm crippled then I won't be able to help in restoration because it would hurt to walk, and I'm not leaving all the work for Aerith to do. Three: You'd abuse the fact that you're dominant. Don't you dare lie. I know you're a control freak, Cloud. Four: Since you have much more stamina than me, you'd keep going more and more even though I'd be tired. Again, I can't have that because unlike you, I have a whole world to fix. Five: While you usually just stand somewhere and stay put, I have to walk around. Constantly. Do you know how embarrassing, but mostly annoying if people ask me if I'm okay because I'm limping all the time! Six: You're lazy, you don't lift a god damn finger to help with restoration committee, aside from helping with the heartless. Barely. Want anymore reasons?" Leon finished as after cruelly stating reasons Cloud couldn't top him. Cloud grumbled as he looked away from the brunette. He couldn't believe how sadly true all those reasons the steel eyed male gave were.

"No...I only said one good reason. Bully." Cloud pouted before he was hugged by Leon who's personality changed again.

"After restoration, I'll let you do everything to me okay. Is that fair, Cloud?" Leon said in a loving tone, confusing Cloud before the blonde suddenly noticed the brunette instantly fell asleep right after asking him that question. Cloud couldn't help but smile at this and kissed Leon's cheek before sleeping on top of brunette.

* * *

The very next morning, the crew met up at the Tifa's bar for breakfast. All except Leon, who was on patrol, when three little fairies who had been watching the brunette, giggled at the brunette's glowing exterior. He was just shimmering with happiness.

"Soooo, what's got you in such a chipper mood, Leon?" Rikku asked as she flew in front of the brunette stopping him in his tracks. Leon saw the three angels fly in front of him.

"Oh! Hello Gullwings. I'm just on patrol." Leon smiled which made the three tiny girls, even Paine gasp at how radiant and beautiful that smile looked. They had never seen anything more breathtaking in their whole entire lives.

"Wow, why don't we see you smile like that all the time, eh fierce Leader?" Rikku smirked as she asked this causing Leon to chuckle while he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Rikku stop it! Don't ask questions like that? Leon must be in a very good mood to smile." Yuna said to her friend scolding her for trying to invade in other people's privacy.

"I'm just...feeling really happy because of last night." Leon muttered silently to himself as he ran from the Gullwings with a smile. "See ya, girls!" Leon said as he went to continue his patrol.

Meanwhile, with Cloud he had been ambushed by a lady who was claiming to know him. The lady said her name was Tina and she had given him a box that had a ring in it.

"I've been saving that for a long time, Cloud." The elder lady said as she smirked and left to go back to her shop. But before she had done that, the woman was talking to Cloud about how he used to heckle her for love advice. Also, she told him how playful he used to be with the other. However, Cloud couldn't remember a thing about his past. He was left confused as he opened the little box that held the ring which had a very big diamond and a note.

The spiky blonde unwrapped the note and was jaw dropped. "My gift to you, Squally. We can finally start a family together. Love, yours truly, Cloud. W-what the hell?!" Cloud didn't know what to think. Was this some kind of joke? Someone must have been playing tricks on him.

 **"What's that in your hand?"** A voice asked breathing down Cloud's neck making the spiky blonde jumped in fright and surprise. The blue eyed man turned around to see Dark Leon. The blonde screamed a little before backing away.

"W-wh-what are YOU doing here?" Cloud asked frightened. The last time the blonde met this guy, he literally threatened to kill him via decapitation. Cloud was shivering in fear knowing, that even though he himself was much stronger than the real Leon, Dark's power was so vast, so immense that he knew from looking at the dark brunette's body that he could kill the blonde with his bare hands.

The dark being chuckled a bit at the blonde's fear. **"Heh, nice reaction. By the way, you two were practically going at it like animals when you were, ahem, 'Playing around' was it?"** Dark said making Cloud blush and run up to the taller male, glaring as he did so.

"You watched!" Cloud yelled angry and embarrassed.

 **"Be grateful to Lee and Shiva for holding me back when _you_ made the first move,"** Dark began crossing his arms around his chest. **"If they weren't so adamant on stopping me, you'd be beaten to a pulp."**

"Lee? Shiva? T-there are more like you?" Cloud asked his pale skin becoming even paler if that was even possible. At this reaction Dark bursted out laughing. The fact that the blonde feared him was thrilling, but now he was afraid of Lee and Shiva? This was too much.

 **"Oh my Hyne! That is so rich! Oh, and you don't need to be worried about Shiva and Lee. Unlike me, they like you a whole lot."** Dark explained to assuage the spiky blonde's fears, and in the smaller male's distracted attention he swiped the box out of his hand.

"Hey, that's not yours Dark Leon!" Cloud said trying to get the box back. Dark put a foot in his face to keep him away from him. The brunette opened the box and his eyes went wide.

 **"A wedding ring, already? I just got you two together, though."** Dark said as he looked at Cloud who was trying to talk through the boot that was covering his face.

"Mmammamma!" Cloud said muffled by Dark's foot.

 **"Eh? What was that?"** Dark asked before realizing he should remove his foot from the blonde's face. The blonde glared at the older male before snatching back the box and closing it.

"I SAID I didn't buy it...I think? Some lady said that I more than deserve to get it now that I'm back. I still don't know what she meant by that and since you took the note, you already know what it says." Cloud said already knowing that Dark took the note that was in the box. Crafty Bastard. Dark grinned before stuffing the note into his pocket.

 **"Hikari's going to love what this note says."** Dark said to himself quietly smiling just a little. Cloud turned around confused.

"Huh?" The ex-SOLDIER asked.

 **"Hmph, it's nothing."**

* * *

Meanwhile, in the outskirts of the town, A couple of teens had landed from their gummi ship. Well, CRASH landed.

"Sora, remind me not to let you ever drive a gummi ship EVER again!" The taller male with short silver hair and aquamarine eyes said to the shorter male known as Sora who grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, Riku! But still, loosen up a bit we have to celebrate our one month vacation since you became a Keyblade Master!" Sora said wrapping his arms around Riku's neck to lean in for a kiss. Riku pulled him closer and they started to make out passionately before letting go of each other.

"Well, we're here! RADIANT GARDEN!" Sora yelled happily. The spiky haired brunette started to skip forward excited about meeting all of his friends again. "Let's go see if Leon's here! Ooh, and maybe Cloud's back too!"

"Heh, you sure really want to see those two, don't you?" Riku asked his hyper, ecstatic lover. At that, Sora turned around with a grin on his face.

"Why wouldn't I? They're my parents, after all."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **And scene! Sora knows that he's Cloud and Leon's son? How could that dumb, always smiling midget know that? Well, you'll have to wait and see in the next chapter. Seriously, I kinda overdid it with that smutty scene, but those two...oh my god! Oh my RA! Those two are animals! They just wouldn't stop doing things to each other! How much stamina can those two have!?  
**

 **Leon: Hey, you're the one writing it...**

 **Shut up! Anyway, Read and review your feedback would be most satisfying to me!**


	5. Chapter 5

The Brightest Light of All Chapter 5

 **Let us begin the chapter of this fic NOW! After this chapter, I'm going to try to be real DARK...**

 **Disclaimer: do not own!**

Chapter 5 The Date!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow, it's morning already..." Leon groaned softly as he noticed the window curtains were open revealing the strong light of the sun. The brunette was not a morning person most of time, so he really wanted to just stay in bed. However, he couldn't do what he liked. There were many reparations that needed to be done today and he was technically the only one who could do them.

But Leon was thinking about something else. The...'Playtime' with Cloud yesterday. He knew that they moved way too fast to be doing that kind of stuff, yet he just wanted to enjoy the moment.

 _'The reason we did that was because we were both horny...we just needed to let off some stress...we didn't have sex, but doing all those things with Cloud when we just got together isn't right. We should've taken things slow. B-but Cloud wanted too so I got into it as well. It felt too good to stop, so I-'_ Leon head was hurting as he thought more into it. Fortunately, he snapped back to reality when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

The steel blue eyed man opened his to meet bright, cerulean orbs filled with a hint of concern.

"You okay?" Cloud asked the older male.

Leon didn't want to worry the blonde so he decided to not think about it.

"I'm fine now, thanks...Heh, that's funny." Leon chuckled gaining Cloud's attention.

"What is?"

"You...you seem to be used to the fact that I have weird mood swings," Leon began. "It just seems you adjusted a bit...quickly."

"Well, you're living with me. I have to get used to it." Cloud stated calmly before he got his clothes and went to take a shower.

Leon gave a small grin at the maturity Cloud showed...it was a far cry from how he was 10 years ago.

 _'He's changed. He's gotten older and moved on from the old you...you have to move on yourself.'_ Leon thought to himself as he looked out the window of the house.

It was that time of year Radiant Garden where the sun would be shining a pale light on the busy city below: However, at this time of year, it was also robbed of the strength it was known for; it's heat. The air had dressed itself with frigid robes that were too long and thick. Nevertheless, the residents of the radiant city seemed unfazed by it as they continued on with their day as per schedule. It had been a little past midday when dark clouds in the distance shouted their warning.

"Seems like it's going to rain." Leon, whom had sat by the window, said to himself as the misty travelers of the sky claimed the sky as theirs, swallowing the bright round orb that had tried its best to bring its warmth. Leon couldn't help but smile, he loved rainy days. He remembered when he was 17 and it started to rain in Traverse Town one time, he and Dark had fun together.

Leon sighed as he recalled those blissful memories, resting his head on the glass, staring off into the far horizon: the buildings of the city hued in grays and blues; blurred, by what Leon assumed was the curtain of water that would soon cascade his window.

...

He waited.

First one. Then two...Three. The backdrop of Radiant Garden was getting sprinkled with white speckles that cautiously swayed in their gentle descent; they danced in a stage in which upon the had not showed their performance for a long time. Leon thought it was nice, he really liked rainy days.

...Wait.

A sharp gasp broke out of his throat as he all but plastered his faces and palms against the window.

...Snow.

White, tiny, ball-like specks of snow were showering the radiant city in their beautiful, elegant descent. In a matter of minutes, the whole city was covered lightly, in the soft snow, civilians looking up in confusion at the sudden weather change.

Elsewhere, Sora looked up to the gray sky as if he were in some sort of trance. The reason being that, for some reason, he felt calmness watching the snow fall beautifully on the city...

"It's snowing! It's actually snowing!" Leon yelled out loud as he watched the beautiful white snow still showering the town softly. He didn't notice Cloud return from his shower.

"Is something wro-huh?" The spiky blonde soon noticed the weather outside. "It's snowing? In Radiant Garden?" The question was more to himself than to Leon.

"Yeah..." Leon replied, still entranced by the weather outside. Cloud could see the brunette's reflection in the mirror. He could tell how captivated the blue-grey eyed man was.

"So, you really like the snow, huh?" Cloud asked snapping Leon out of his reverie. The brunette only nodded before heading to take a shower.

The next snowy day...

Cloud was helping the committee with restoration. He might as well be of some use to them since he has nothing better to do. Cloud really hated not having a Light. However, he promised to not obsess over it as much and just let fate work its magic. Someday, he will find his Light.

"HEY, CLOUD!"

A yell had nearly startled the blonde and given him a heart attack. Cloud turned his head to the owner of the voice. "Yuffie, what is it?"

"So~, how is it living with Leon?" She asked with a playful grin on her face as if she knew something that he really didn't want her to know.

"It's cool. He's not causing me any trouble." Cloud remained emotionless as he talked to the ninja. He had no intention of letting her know anything about what had happened between them. Gods, she must be thinking about it as he speaks. When he gave her his response her grin disappeared and was replaced with a look of disappointment.

"Really? Man, that sucks! I thought you and Squall be back toget-"

"Yuffie, could you come over here for a little bit?" Aerith had suddenly interrupted what Yuffie was about to say. Cloud blinked a little confused as the young teen followed the elder woman back into the house.

 _'I wonder what she was going to say?'_

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT!" Tifa yelled at the young teen girl as she punched her on her head.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Yuffie," Aerith looked at her with somber eyes. "You know that Cloud doesn't remember his former relationship with Leon...you can't just force him in a relationship with him and expect everything to go well." The auburn haired Ancient explained. Tifa looked down at the ground in sadness as she saw how much this pained Aerith. However, Yuffie wasn't feeling sad. Instead she felt a fierce determination swelling inside of her. She was going to make Cloud remember his feelings for Squall. She vowed as the Grand Master Ninja of Radiant Garden that she will restore their relationship. But how?

That's when an idea formed in her head.

"Why don't we make them go on a date?" The young teen had said with a cheerful expression on her face. Tifa and Aerith both stared at her.

"What?"

"A date! Where they can both have fun and maybe confess their feelings to each other! We can even make them go to the same amusement park they did when they were young too!" Yuffie shouted happily at the women.

Aerith was silent in thought before smiling.

"It's a long shot, but maybe it might help."

Tifa wasn't so sure, however. She didn't think that memory loss could be cured with just one date with an ex. That'd be impossible.

"Tifa, even if it doesn't work it might at least trigger some memories of the past from him." Aerith said to reassure the dark haired woman. Tifa was still pondering the notion of a 'date' though. How the hell will they get Cloud to ask Leon out? But the puppy dog eyes of Yuffie were staring right at her and she couldn't say no to those eyes. No one could.

"Alright, fine you win. So how do plan to get Cloud to ask Leon out?" Tifa asked as she crossed her arms awaiting for an answer.

Yuffie just let out an evil giggle as she planned a very evil scheme. Aerith and Tifa were starting to have second thoughts about agreeing with Yuffie's plan. Well, they were in this and it was too late to back out now.

"I'll blackmail him." Yuffie stated with a victorious smirk on his face.

"Oh~ Clouuuuuuud!"

* * *

Later that same day, Leon was sent home by Aerith and Tifa for some reason. They said that he deserves a break and should just relax at home. Leon really didn't know why they were trying to send him home when he'd rather be rebuilding, but he didn't want to feel Tifa's wrath.

"So now what should I do?" The scarred brunette asked himself.

"I can continue that book I was reading earlier..." Leon started before he heard the door open and in came Cloud. The blonde seemed to be depressed or something because his head was down and his bangs were covering his eyes.

"Cloud, did Aerith and Tifa send you home for some reason too?" The brunette asked him.

"Leon..."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Will you go on a date with me?"

...

...

...

...

"W-what?"

"Today, would you like to go on a date with me?" The blonde repeated.

All there was was silence. Leon was trying to maintain control of his emotions and his thoughts. No matter how IMPOSSIBLE it was.

 _'D-date wi-with Cloud!? Ohmygod! ohmygod! Ohmygod! I can't believe he's asking me out?! Wait, does that mean he remembers me?! No, it can't be! It's too spontaneous!?'_

A million of questions filled Leon's head up as he tried to process why Cloud was asking him on a date. It was becoming hard to breathe, or actually stand straight.

"I understand if you don't-!"

"YES! I mean-ahem...yeah, sure. Sounds fun."

"Okay, then. The girls all want me there to find some good winter attire that will look good on me. You should find something to wear too. See you at 6 O'clock." Cloud said giving a small smile at the fact that Leon said yes.

 _'Huh? That was actually pretty easy! I don't know why I was so worried. Wait...Oh yeah because if i didn't Yuffie would've leaked those photos of me in dresses to the entire public.'_ Cloud cringed and shuddered at thought of people collecting pictures of him cross dressing.

Besides, it's not like he wouldn't mind hanging out with Leon right now. The brunette seemed to be in much better mood since the snow started to fall...however his new smile was very bright and kept attracting other women to watch him work. Cloud was a bit confused. Not from Leon smiling or working much more fervently, but from the hordes of girls that would cluster in to watch Leon repair something.

The blonde was not sure why...but for some reason he felt...what was it? Jealousy? Annoyance? Cloud couldn't understand why he felt like this. It wasn't as if he and Leon were dating...Well, bar that one sexual encounter that Cloud himself had initiated, but that was because of convenience.

Really?

That question always popped in his head every time he tried to come with an excuse for why he had started to just kiss Leon and go even further than that, practically almost having sex with brunette.

...

Later that day, Leon was wearing black pants and white sweater with sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a certain red scarf around his neck. Cloud was wearing a black, turtle neck sweater and wearing his usual attire on as well. He was staring at Leon's scarf with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Is that my scarf from last year?"

"Yeah."

"How'd you find it?" Cloud asked incredulously. He was sure he threw it away.

"I have my ways..." Leon muttered.

"Okay..."

...

There was an awkward silence between them. Cloud chuckled and turned around to check something. Leon noticed the blonde had took out a book.

"Are you reading a book on how to approach a date?" Leon asked.

Cloud visibly went still and threw the book back in his pocket.

"Of course not!"

 _'Fucking liar.'_ Leon had glared daggers at the blonde. There was no way Cloud liked him or remembered him. Why he insisted on asking the brunette out he doesn't know. It had occurred to Leon only a few hours ago, about just why the blonde would ask him out on a date. He doesn't remember him or their relationship...so he was just being bribed by someone to take him out.

 _Flashback_

 _In the recesses of Leon's mind,a room which consisted of childlike pictures and candy and lion polka dots everywhere. In the middle of this room was a round table with four chairs around it. In the chairs were Leon, Shiva, Dark, and new one who had the appearance of a 19 year old Squall, named Lee._

 _"So what you called us for, boss?" Lee asked as he got in comfortable position in his chair as he rested his feet on the table._

 _"Yeah, you never EVER call us all together like this unless it's something serious." Shiva said with a concerned and gentle tone, a major contrast from how she usually is._

 _The one who hadn't said anything yet was Dark, who was currently dozing off because Leon had called him out while he was still sleeping._

 _"DARK!" The two brunettes shouted startling the brunette from slumber._

 ** _"I'M UP!"_**

 _"Cloud asked me out on a date."_

 _..._

 _..._

 _"ARA~~~~!" Shiva had squealed as she immediately got up and hugged Leon. "Squall! That must mean he's remembering you!"_

 _"Do you really think so?" Leon said while a bit of a blush started dusting his cheeks._

 ** _"Doubt_** _**it."** Dark yawned before he began to explain why he thought Cloud asked him out. **"I think he was blackmailed by his friends to ask you out because they care about you. He's basically saving his own skin by asking you on a date."** Dark had his eyes closed while he explained, so when he opened his eyes he didn't expect to see how dark the room got and noticed Shiva smile had faded._

 _"Way to go, Dark." Lee said casually as he noticed Leon's face. It had a very empty, hurt, and saddened expression on it._

 ** _"I-it's just a guess-"_**

 _"No. I should've known..." Leon muttered._

 _Flashback End_

Leon looked and grit his teeth under his scarf.

 _'I've never felt this angry before...'_

* * *

Throughout the entire date Cloud was getting the feeling that Leon was wanting to kill him. He was currently using a crane machine to try and win the brunette something, but secretly he had used it so Leon couldn't ''accidentally'' hurt him anymore. They were currently at an amusement park, and he felt that oh so familiar feeling of being glared at.

 _'Tch, Can you blame him? He must've found out that you asking him out wasn't for his benefit, but just because you were blackmailed.'_ A voice had said mockingly in the back of Cloud's head. Cloud chose to ignore it. That didn't stop it though.

 _'Aw, what's wrong? Why are you trying to deny the truth? You know you'll only ever be with your Light and you're just playing with Leon's emotions. It doesn't matter how fragile they are, huh?'_

Cloud grit his teeth as he tried to focus on the machine and not his guilty conscience.

 _'Yeah, you noticed it when you took him to the tunnel of love and you wound falling off the boat, or maybe you noticed this was a bad idea when he spilled his hot soup on your lap at the restaurant.'_ The voice had mockingly reminded him how bad the date was going.

Meanwhile, Leon had decided to try a shooting range with a bb gun and was stunning everyone with good he was. However, no one saw how empty and angry his eyes look. His usual bright silver eyes had lost the shine and were replaced with a dullness that people would find frightening. He shot every target perfectly and Cloud was next to him holding a stuffed Lion. Cloud. The next target he shot at he imagined it as Cloud's face.

After he was done, he put the gun back on the rack and began to walk away.

"Um, mister don't you want a prize?" The shocked stand owner asked.

"No thanks."

"Uh...Leon?" Cloud said as he ran to the brunette. "Here."

Leon stared at the stuffed Lion.

"Why are you giving me something?"

"I-I won it for you." Cloud rubbed the back of his neck as he began to blush from the awkwardness. Leon's emotions seemed to be a mixture of just angry and hatred and he had to cheer him up. He felt compelled too.

"I don't need it."

"Huh?" Cloud was startled by that and saw Leon just throw down the stuffed Lion on the snow covered ground.

"I'm going home." Leon had said. This place, this whole amusement park filled him with so many unwanted memories. He never wanted to be used and thrown away by Cloud of all people.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!" The yell startled the brunette and caused him to turn around and stare at the now fuming blonde.

"I'VE HAD IT! WHY ARE YOU GIVING ME THE COLD SHOULDER!?" Cloud yelled at the brunette, their argument was drawing a few people to watch them but he didn't give a shit. This bastard had the audacity to just throw away something the blonde won for him, and not to mention all the other things the brunette did.

Leon just stared.

"COME ON?! WHAT DID I DO TO MAKE YOU ANGRY!? I ASK YOU ON A DATE, AND YOU SEEMED SO HAPPY THAT I DID!?"

Leon still kept staring with a blank face.

"AND NOW YOU ACT ALL MAD AT ME, FOR NO FUCKING REASON! WHAT GIVES?!"

"Well?!" Cloud finished as he took a breather to calm himself so he can let Leon answer his question

"Because," Leon lowly began to say, "You don't like me." The brunette coldly finished with a glare before he began to walk again.

Cloud remained rooted at the spot as he heard those words. Leon hated that he was using him, and Cloud didn't address it. He knew there was a reason why the brunette wasn't happy during the date. He knew the brunette was emotionally unstable, heck he might be mentally unstable. He should've told Leon about the blackmail and just asked him to have a good time with him at least.

"Man, I'm such an idiot." Cloud muttered to himself.

* * *

That night, Leon asked Dark to come with him at night and Dark was...well, he was anxious. Leon seemed very chipper and happy. Too happy. Especially after having such a crappy date.

"Dark."

 **"Yeah?"**

"You can project anything I want, right?"

Dark was confused and noticed how far they had walked from the city.

"Can you make me...A castle where I can be by myself..."

Dark gasped, before he slowly nodded.

 **"Okay."**

* * *

Miyiko walked and roamed the night and was smiling when he noticed a Journal on the ground.

"Hm? What's this?" The brunette said as he picked up the journal.

"Squall's journal? I wonder...it's rather invasive, but maybe I can see what happened in Squall's life...He's always so cold at work, yet so..."reactive" around Cloudy." Miyiko said aloud.

The pink eyed male opened the first page.

 **AND SCENE!**

 **That's a little tid bit on the next chapter...it's going to have A LOT OF LEON ABUSE JUST SAYING!**

 **JA NE~**


End file.
